Dernière visite
by MorgwenHPF
Summary: Suite à un défi de Sya  caser un certain nombre de mots dans un OS , voici un adieu de Cho à Cédric.


**DERNIERE VISITE**

C'est pendant mon OWL* d'Histoire de la Magie que j'ai vraiment réalisé.  
>J'abaissais ma plume pour répondre à la question sur Grindelwald le maudit. Mais quand l'extrémité encrée s'est posée sur le parchemin une nuée de souvenirs, venue de Merlin sait où, m'a envahie.<p>

Ce jour où tu m'as pris la main pour m'inviter au bal. J'avais rougi violemment. Un Champion de Hogwarts**, un passionné de Quidditch et attrapeur talentueux et un beau garçon… Je n'en croyais pas ma chance. Que l'un des deux garçons qui me plaisaient… Ton sourire quand je t'ai dit oui…  
>Quand tu m'as serrée dans tes bras le soir de Noël. La musique jouait. Tous les regards étaient sur nous mais le tien était posé sur moi. Et tu m'as dit « Je t'aime. » C'était la plus belle soirée de ma vie…<br>La veille de la deuxième tâche, quand Dumbledore nous a expliqué notre rôle à venir. J'étais « la personne à laquelle tu tenais le plus »… En sortant de l'eau, après que tu m'as sortie des griffes des Êtres de l'eau, le soulagement sur ton visage !  
>Ton sourire confiant avant d'entrer dans le labyrinthe. « Je gagnerai pour toi. » m'avais-tu dit.<br>Tu as gagné…  
>Mais à quel prix ?<br>« Diggory est mort ! »  
>Les mots ont parcouru la foule jusqu'à m'atteindre. Des pleurs autour de moi. Le bras de Marietta autour de mon épaule, m'entraînant loin de toi.<p>

Tous ces souvenirs ont surgi en moi le temps d'un battement de cœur et j'ai compris que tu n'étais vraiment plus là. Que tu ne serais jamais plus là. Ma main a lâché ma plume et mon cœur s'est ouvert, déversant une rivière de larmes sur mon visage.  
>Personne n'a rien vu ni entendu. Et je suis restée à pleurer ainsi, courbée sur ma table, sans autre mouvement que celui de ma poitrine secouée de sanglots silencieux.<br>A la sonnerie, j'ai essuyé mes larmes et j'ai souri du mieux que j'ai pu mais Marietta a remarqué mes yeux rouges.  
>« C'est à cause de Potter ! a-t-elle lancé quand je lui ai expliqué la cause de mes pleurs. Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en quelqu'un qui parle fourchelangue ! C'est lui qui a tué Cédric, j'en suis sûre !<br>– Moi pas ! » ai-je tranché.  
>Non, je ne croyais pas et je ne crois toujours pas, que Harry t'aie tué !<p>

Je n'ai pas cessé de pleurer ce jour-là.  
>J'ai pleuré toute l'après-midi pendant mon OWL de Runes Anciennes. Le soir, je me déshabillais et j'étais dans mes sous-vêtements quand mon regard est tombé sur ce joli petit sablier que tu m'avais offert et j'ai à nouveau fondu en larmes. Et je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que de presser mon ours en peluche dans mes bras et de sangloter dans mon lit.<p>

M'en voudras-tu, quand j'ai pris conscience de ta mort, mon cœur s'est tourné vers un autre… Tu gisais froid ici, il gisait endormi là-bas. Combien de fois ai-je pris le chemin de l'infirmerie pour lui parler de toi ? Pour lui parler, tout simplement…  
>Et chaque fois j'ai fait demi-tour, parce que je sais bien que c'était une trahison envers toi qui m'aimais.<br>J'ai été jusqu'à entrer dans le domaine de Madame Pomfrey***. Elle était penchée vers lui et lui faisait avaler des pilules dorées. « Il faudrait que vous cessiez de vous retrouver ici ! lui disait-elle. Vous avez beau avoir une forte constitution, je ne suis pas votre infirmière personnelle, Potter ! »  
>J'ai tourné les talons. Aucun d'eux ne s'est aperçu de ma présence…<p>

Quand Dumbledore a parlé de toi au banquet de fin d'année, j'ai bien vu que Harry me regardait. Mais ce jour là, ton absence était tellement forte qu'il était la dernière personne à laquelle je voulais penser.  
>Pourtant le lendemain, quand je l'ai aperçu avant d'être masqué par un de nos sombrals, j'ai essayé de le rejoindre… d'aller lui parler… Et une fois de plus, j'ai manqué de courage. Que penserait-il de moi ?<p>

Je ne devrais pas te parler de lui. J'étais juste venue déposer ces chrysanthèmes sur le beau marbre sous lequel tu reposes. Et regarde-moi ! Encore en train de pleurer et à te parler de ton rival.  
>Je suis devenue une pleurnicharde, tu sais, depuis ce jour d'examen.<br>La journée, je pense à Harry et je te suis infidèle en pensées. Je sais que c'est une injure à ta mémoire mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !  
>La nuit, je rêve de toi. Parfois tu es bien vivant et tu me souris comme tu le faisais à Hogwarts. Le plus souvent, ce sont des cauchemars dont je ne veux pas me souvenir au matin.<p>

Mais je suis décidée. Je ne peux pas vivre dans le passé. J'ai décidé de t'oublier.  
>Adieu Cédric !<br>Pourtant, je sais que cette nuit encore, je te verrai me tendre la main et me murmurer à l'oreille :  
>« Bonsoir Cho… »<p>

* OWL (Ordinary Wizarding Level) ~ BUSE (niveau ordinaire de sorcellerie)  
>** Hogwarts ~ Poudlard<br>*** Poppy Pomfrey ~ Poppy Pomfresh


End file.
